Cat Noir
|-|Cat Noir = |-|Adrien Agreste = |-|Aqua Cat Noir = Summary Adrien Agreste is the deuteragonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont and a fashion model. With his magical ring, inhabited by a kwami named Plagg, he has the power of bad luck and can transform into the superhero Cat Noir (Chat Noir in the French version). Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C. Unknown, at least 8-A with Cataclysm Name: Adrien Agreste, Cat Noir Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human, Student, Superhero, Model Powers and Abilities: As Cat Noir: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses (such as increased hearing and night vision), Expert Staff Wielder, has a superpower called "Cataclysm" which damages or corrodes anything he touches with his right hand (Its effects on a living being are unknown at this point, however), Surface Scaling, can breathe and swim underwater (Aqua Form) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought against The Mime who both slashed and held up the Eiffel Tower, comparable to Ladybug). Unknown, at least Multi-City Block level with Cataclysm (His Miraculous has been claimed to be able to destroy anything, and has been shown that at Full Power, with Plagg, it is able to instantly start crumbling a wide area of Paris within a few seconds, as well as what was responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs, the sinking of Atlantis and the Leaning tower of Pisa. Has broken the Pixelator's pocket dimension, which could contain the majority of Paris's population as well as being said to be the only thing able to destroy an invulnerable Miraculous). Speed: Superhuman movement speed (Capable of jumping dozens of feet across the air in under a second), Massively Hypersonic reactions (via this calc) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Could flip over a bus with his staff with little strain), possibly higher Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Was capable of trading blows with The Mime unharmed. Said Mime had later sliced down and then held up the Eiffel Tower. Has survived getting hit by a bus and getting launched into the air and hitting solid ground several times) Stamina: At least Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, higher with his staff (can also be "infinite" in length like Ladybug's Yo-Yo.) Standard Equipment: His staff, which can be used in a variety of ways depending on the lengths of it; such as a sword, staff, and a vaulting staff among other possibilities. Can also be used as a pair of binoculars, a tracker, and a map complete with a tracking device. Power-up Cheeses. Intelligence: Above average, is highly skilled in combat, capable of wielding his staff like a sword and such, knows how to play the piano as well as having taken lessons on Chinese and fencing. Weaknesses: Using his Cataclysm power can shorten the time he spends in his Cat Noir form (After using his power, he will be forced to revert back 5 minutes after). Notable Technique(s): Cataclysm: '''A special superpower used by Cat Noir. Cat Noir infuses his ring hand with bad luck energy. Whatever he touches with it right afterwards is affected negatively: every object affected by the bad luck is corroded and breaks or is easily breakable afterwards. While Cataclysm is a very helpful superpower, Cat Noir has to be careful when he utilizes it, as he runs out of power and must revert back to normal about five minutes afterwards. It is also unknown how it affects living things. '''Miraculous Power Ups: Within Season 2, it is revealed that when giving kwami's a certain potion, they can temporarily transform, and therefore can transform their wielder. Adrien has a selection of different potions in camembert cheese, in order to change Plagg into different forms. Note that in order to change modes, Adriem cannot be in his Chat Noir form, as he has to tend to Plagg separately for now. *'Aqua:' Cat Noir gains the ability to swim much more effectively, with flippers and fins fitted onto his costume, while also being able to breathe underwater. *'Ice:' Cat Noir gains ice skates that allow him to skate on icy surfaces and a resistance to cold temperatures. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Rich Characters Category:Destruction Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Superheroes